Call It A Come Back
by OneOfACena
Summary: Kira is a retired WWE woman wretler. Love hurts. Wrestling hurts. Lets all hurt together.
1. Good To Be Back

"Kira's career is now, over," Michael Cole said as the crowd was crying and cheering on the great career I had.

"_Dammit Cole . Always got to make things feel more horrible then they are."_ I was currently watching Summerslam 2009. My last match. I went against Melina, the woman that can sure carry a good storyline. I preed pause on the DVD remote and got up to go answer the phone. I didn't even look at caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira. I was wondering if we should should jut car pool to the arena. You are returning right?"

"Of course Uncle Shawn! I'll meet you at McDonalds ok?"

"Ok." I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and looked in the mirror. I currently had on a pair of black sweats, a blue Love Kills Ed Hardy tee, and blue socks. My brown/blonde hair was in a messy bun with light string of hair in my face making a bang. I shrugged because I thought I looked fine and left the bathroom. I grabbed my black hoodie and put on a pair of Nikes. I turned off the TV, all the lights in the house, and grabbed my keys of the coffee table. I grabbed my suitcases out of the front hallway and left the house.

Once I got in the car I turned the radio on and pulled off. Then one of my favorite songs started playing on the radio.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark."_ A huge grin formed on my face and I sung along all the way there.

While Shawn was in the car, he wanted to listen to country. I was fine until he started jamming to Sweet Home Alabama. I looked over and he was snapping his fingers and everything. I chuckled and changed the station.

"_Oh now. Oh! Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right. Then aim for my heart, if you feel like. And take me away, I'll make it okay, I'll swear I'll behave." _Shawn's face turned red and I gave him a confusing looked at me back and bursted out singing.

"You wanted control, so we waited! I put on a show, now we're naked! You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shh. And it goes like this!" Shawn continued singing and I was shocked. This was my favorite song in the world at the moment but I didn't say a word. Who knew the a 46 year old man that lives and the middle of now where knew this song. I shook my head as I got a text. I lifted up my body to get my phone out my back pocket. Once I got it, I learned that the text was from John.

"**Babe. Please hurry. I wanna see my girlfriend sometimes ya know." **I smiled and got off the exit while Shawn was singing Christina Aguilera's part of the song. I had to admit, the man can sing.

I was walking down the halls looking for John. _Where the hell is everybody? _ I had changed into a blue off the shoulder crop shirt, dark skinny jeans,black boots, and let my hair fall down straight over my back.. I walked with confidence still searching. I continued to walk until I saw what was happening currently on Raw on a nearby monitor. Shawn was trying to figure out why Triple H changed his answer to The Undertaker's question. He went over to the ropes as if he was about to get out of the ring. Then he came back and said "I'm sorry, the reason I know that is because I've been made the Special Referee. He patted Hunter's shoulder and walked out of the ring. That was my cue. The opening parts to my song One Of A Kind blasted through the speakers and the crowd went crazy. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were pumped. "Can it be? Can it be?" As soon as my song said "ONE OF A KIND!" I jumped to the ramp. I pumped my fist to the air and as the song went "Hey! Hey! Hey!". I turned around and repeated what I did. I turned back around and started down the ramp with a huge smile on my face. It was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you! Yes you reading this story! I just wanted to point out that if I'm ever late updating a chapter, I'm sorry. A lot happens at my house so you have to forgive me! If you do you get cookies! Luv you!**

* * *

><p>As I ran down I slapped everybody's hand. I climbed up in. I didn't do all m normal parts of my entrance because my music had already cut off. I caught the mic that a worker threw to me and raised to my lips.<p>

"Wait!"' I yelled to hunter and Shawn, "I want to be apart of this too. You guys and Taker aren't the only ones left from the Golden Age that still have a WWE contract. I am too."

Hunter sighed as Shawn got back in the ring. He took the mic that was on the ground and said, "Fine. You're right. You should be apart of this. So, here's what you can do. You can be the ring announcer, you can ring the bell, or you can be an announcer. Pick one."

"I want all three."

"That's fine by me. Justin?" He nodded. "Great now we can.."

"Oh no! I'm her uncle so I get a say in this too!"' Shawn exclaimed. " Look sweety, you can also be the special back up referee. You know if I get hurt or anything."**?" **He glanced over to Hunter and looked back at me. 'Watchya say?"

I jumped and raised my hands in the air. I smiled and nodded. "Yea! Double pay?"

Hunter sighed. "Fine."

I jumped and left the ring. I walked all the way backstage to Randy.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid", he said as I hugged him tightly. 'What ya been up to lately?<p>

"Oh you know just the usual. Getting four jobs but only double pay."

"I know what you mean."

I laughed again as he hook his arm into mine. We started down the hall as we continued talking. He stopped at my locker room door and hugged me softly. He walked away as I opened the door. I stopped in shock at what I saw. All I know is, Kelly about to get her ass beat.

**Second chapter complete. Read on if you you wanna know why I hate Kelly. I know its short but please don t kill me! Writers block!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG you guys probably hate me. I know. But here's the thing. I'm not very good at getting out what I want to say. Sorry. And in case you were wondering , eh naa just read the story to find out. Love ya!**

_**Adele - Rolling In The Deep and Katy Perry – The One That Got Away**_

_**Monday Night Raw Backstage**_

_**9:34 PM**_

* * *

><p>When I opened the door, I saw Kelly Kelly and John. That girl better thank God that they weren't having sex. Instead, she was doing her hair and make up and John was calmly eating a meatball sub.<p>

"Kelly, you have the count of 3, no not three. You have the count of two and a half to get out of my locker room before I beat your ass.''

With that, she grabbed all her things and ran to the door where I was standing. She gave me a glare and continued running. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her direction.

"You're lucky I let you go! That was a five count! Bitch."

Shawn had walked past at that moment and stared at me. It wasn't a normal stare. It was the stare that was telling me I was wrong. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to John, took a bite out of his sub, and threw it and the trash can.

"Hey!"

"Why was Kelly in my locker room."

"Kira-"

"Tell me. Now," I pressed.

"She was in because the Diva's locker room was full. She asked could she do her lady crap and I accepted."

I sighed. It wasn't John's fault he had manners. It was his mom's.

"John, you know I don't like people in my lock-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. He then lifted my shirt but stopped halfway because he heard a scream and a slam. He looked at me and I shook my head and shrugged. I then heard running on the floor.

"John, throw me my shirt."

"But!"

"John."

"Fine."

He tossed me my shirt and I put it on as I opened the door. That man was so sexually frustrated at the moment it was crazy. I shook my head smiling to myself as I started down the hall. I then saw a gray shirt, oiled tanned legs, and a tattooed neck running towards the exit.

"Randy!"

He turned his head around at me and I saw he was angry. He ran out the exit door with me hot on his heels. When I opened the door, I saw Randy punching the brick walls of the arena. I tugged on his arm to stop but he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me on the wall. I looked into his eyes to see anger and sadness. I mouthed his name because I couldn't breath. He seemed to have a little sympathy in his eyes but it went away quickly because he choked me harder. I got to my move neck a little to speak.

"Randy, its me. Kira. Please stop."

He looked into my eyes and dropped me. I was lucky enough to fall on my feet. I rubbed the my neck to cool the burning. I looked up to him crying. Well, this isn't something you see every day.

"Randy, did you take your medicine today," I asked with a soft voice.

He shook his head and I sighed. I grabbed his hand and started walking through the arena doors. I kept walking until we stopped at his locker room. He opened the door and we both walked in. He motioned for me to sit down and he started to speak.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't we together anymore? Why are you dating and fucking my best friend? Why?"

"Randy, you're married. You have kids. And when I started dating John it was all fine. What's wrong?"

"I'm not married anymore. Me and Sam got a divorce. I only get Allana every two weeks."

I shook my head. "What! When did this happen?"

"Two months ago."

"Why?"

"Because, I still love you. You were the one that got away.."

I got up and ran out the door. He can't still love me. No. No. It was over in '99. But we we were still best friends. We were always best friends. Since 1983. But now. He loves me? No. No. I ran until I found Punk. I tapped him on him on his shoulder so he could turn around. He saw me, tears going down my face. He grabbed me to a hug with out even saying a word.

I was the one that got away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, Guys, Guys. I am truly sorry. I thought that Call It A Comeback sucked. But guess what? I was wrong. This isn't the first time either. Im sorry I'll try to make the story make sense but not now. I gotta finish Smoke In Mirrors first. Once Im done with that, trust me, I WILL COME BACK. And, sense my sister is watching me type right now I will put this thingy in for her enjoyment.**

**AND IF YOUR NOT DOWN WITH THAT, I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!**

**SUCK IT!**

**Luve ya guys, OneOfACena.**


	5. Chapter 5

….. Yes. Yes. I know. I know that its bit a little time. No? Longer? Okay a long time... Okay maybe a VERY long time but once again I am back trying my hardest at 6 in the morning trying to entertain you. There is no song for this chapter but I am listening to Metalingus. Also this and Smoke in Mirrors are now in third person. I think it's harder to write in first. Also, I skipped time. So I want everyone to know that CM Punk is the WWE Champion, Big Show is the World Champion, and Daniel Bryan is the Tag Team Champions! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He loves you?"<p>

"Yes."

"And do you love him?"

Kira responded by mumbling gibberish. She ran a hand through her long brown hair and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her best friend was in love, and she was too, but not with Randy. She had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was the best friend of Randy. What was she supposed to do? Tell John that his best friend is in love with her or tell Randy that there's no way in hell that they're getting together. She thought through the options.

* * *

><p><em>Kira opened the heavy locker room door walked in. She tried to close it gently since John was in the shower but the door was so heavy that it closed with a loud slam. John immediately came out the shower wrapping the warm white towel around his waist. He came into the locker room to see Kira trying to catch her breath. The door slam scared her and him. He walked over to her while laughing deeply.<em>

"_Hey, you know it's not cool to slam doors," he said while wrapping his arms around her._

"_John, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. The door was so heavy and I tried to close it but it slammed out of nowhere-", John cut her off by kissing her chastely on the lips. He noticed something was up when she started talking a mile per minute. She only does that when she has something strong on her mind._

"_I was kidding. It's fine, really. What's wrong?"_

_She turned out of his grasp and took two steps forward. "John I have something to tell you. When I tell you I don't want you to get mad. But before I tell you I have 1 request." He made a hand motion to go on. "Can you sit down in front of me?" He obeyed the request and sat on the glossy wooden bench. She smiled and went on. "Yesterday I found out something. Something I felt I should tell you. Randy told," she cleared her throat, "he told me he loved me. He told me he divorced Sam and he'll worry about Allana later. He wants me and him to date again. Have kids, gets married. But that equals me and you breaking up. I don't want that to happen John. I really don't. So that's why I told you."_

_John got up and ran a hand through his short hair. He let out a loud groan._

"_John?" He didn't answer._

"_John?" Still no answer._

"_Babe?"_

"_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He punched the wall, effectively make a whole, and rand out the room hunting down Randy._

_Kira stood there watching John run thinking over what just happened. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed._

"_You promised you wouldn't get mad."_

* * *

><p>So that wasn't going to work. She continued to stare at the ground before a tattoed hand clapped in front of her face. She looked up to see the only sane person in her life right now, CM Punk. He smirked at her; a smirk that she has fell in love with, and helped her stand up.<p>

"You've been staring at the ground for about 30 minutes. I'm guessing you forgot about the conversation we were having."

"I'm sorry Punk. I was thinking about when I tell John about the Randy thing. Oh, he's going to be pissed." She laughed while Punk had a blank stare on his face. "Are you mocking me?"

They started walking out of the building, Punk making sure that Kira dosent go back in. "No I'm not mocking you. I'm just shocked that you actually are considering telling John." They walked towards his car and Punk made Kira get in first so he can close the door for her. She thanked him thinking he was just being a gentleman, which he was; he just wanted to get her faraway from John. He didn't have to sit and stare at the ground for 30 minutes to know what will happen if she tells him. Punk has already been through that mishap. He likes to call that, Maria.

He got in the car and started to drive. "Where to?"

She tapped a finger on her full lips. "Hmm. Larose's?" He nodded his head and got of the exit. The car ride was silent and Kira was getting bored. "Hey Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put on the radio?"

"Sure." He pressed the volume button and a song came on that made her more uncomfortable.

"_Hey! Nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you did to me!"_

She pressed the button to turn off the radio. "What about no music? I think that will make things better."

Punk pulled into a parking spot and both of the wrestlers got out. They walked into the pizza restraint as the waiter helped them to a table. The waiter put the menus down and recorded their drinks. When she walked away, the couple remained silent. Punk looked at Kira and she looked tired. A lot was going on in her life and she needed some cheering up. He tapped his hand on the table until a familiar song popped up in his head. He knew this song will make her happy.

"Make up your mind." Kira's head instantly popped up. Her eyes got big with excitement as she smiled at Punk to go on. He did.

"Decide to walk with me." Kira began to laugh. This was her favorite song was she was a teen. Matt and Jeff Hardy showed it to her. The Toadies, Possum Kingdom. Kira loved it! She began to sing along.

"Around the lake tonight. Around the lake tonight. By my side!" Kira got up and danced to the music in her head. She began to get looks from the other people but she didn't care. A kid remembered her from T.V. so he began to dance too. Punk looked on as Kira and the wrestling fan danced with each other. He laughed. He had too. There was no music playing whatsoever but there they are, dancing their hearts out. They stopped dancing and Kira had to bend down to tell the kid a secret. The child nodded, grabbed the drink, and walked over to Punk. He gave the drink to him and went back over to Kira.

"What's your name sweety?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie? Well, are you a fan of CM Punk?" Charlie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes. Punk?" He knew this was coming. He put two and two together and came up with the conclusion that Kira told the young boy to give his drink, a coke, to him to have him start dancing. Punk shook his head and them both.

"Oh, no.

"Aww come on! You can do it! Dance for the child!" The people in the restaurant were cheering and clapping for Punk to dance. "_I never get off work."_ Punk obliged and started dancing. All of them stopped when the food came but Kira and Punk decided to take it back to the hotel. They said goodbye to Charlie and left.

* * *

><p>"Killer dance moves, Punk."<p>

"Oh shush. I can dance." He took a piece of pizza but when he bit it, all of the cheese fell off. Kira loves cheese, so she tried to grab. She grab the cheese but Punk took a bit of it so she only had a small piece and pizza sauce on her face. They laughed until it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kira threw her legs of the bed and walked away swaying her hips dramatically. Punk whistled which made Kira laughed. She opened the heavy door and hot her head on the side of the door when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Randy."

Randy took the sauce off her face and licked it off his finger. "Hi, Kira. Can I talk to you in the hallway? I see you have company?" Punk gave a sarcastic smile to Randy as Kira and him walked out in the hallway.

"Look, Randy I don't know what got into you but –", Randy cut her off by kissing her roughly. He grabbed her face so she couldn't let go but Kira was strong. She tried to get him off as she heard a door open. She thought it was Punk but thinking gave Randy time to push her in the kiss. Kira slapped Randy to make him stop. When she gained her composure, she looked to see that the person that opned the door wasn't Punk.

It was John.

Her boyfriend.


End file.
